It has been shown that certain membrane-associated proteins require the addition of lipophilic residues in order to function properly. One family of such modifications is termed "prenylation" because the hydrophobic residue is derived from isoprenoid precursors. The prenyl residue is known to attach to the sulfhydryl group of a cysteine which has been shown in a number of membrane-associated proteins to be contained in a "CXXX" (SEQ ID NO:1) box at the carboxy terminus of the substrate protein. In particular, one such membrane-associated protein has been shown to be the protein product of the ras oncogene. Summaries of these reactions conferring hydrophobic properties on membrane proteins, including prenylation, have appeared by Hoffman, M., Science (1991) 254:650-651, and by Gibbs, J. B., Cell (1991) 65:1-4.
In addition, in many cases, prenylation is a first step in a series of further reactions which modify the carboxy terminus of prenylated proteins. These prenylation initiated, or post-prenylation reactions include carboxymethylation and proteolysis.
In the prenylation substrate proteins studied to date, the CXXX (SEQ ID NO:1) box contains aliphatic residues in the second and third positions and a leucine, serine, methionine, cysteine or alanine in the terminal position. Thus, in the CXXX (SEQ ID NO:1) boxes so far studied, the box itself is relatively hydrophobic.
It has now been found that prenylation of a viral protein is necessary for the morphogenesis of hepatitis delta virus (HDV). This is the first demonstration that viral proteins are subject to prenylation. Furthermore, certain functional consequences can be ascribed to prenylation. The viral protein which is the target of prenylation, surprisingly, contains a hydrophilic CXXX (SEQ ID NO:1) box of the sequence Cys-Arg-Pro-Gln (SEQ ID NO:2). Prenylation, or prenylation-initiated modification, of this relatively hydrophilic CXXX (SEQ ID NO:1) box and corresponding CXXX (SEQ ID NO:1) boxes (hydrophilic or otherwise) or other cysteine-containing sequences near the C-terminus of proteins in other virions are suitable targets for antiviral strategies.
These targets can now be seen to include, but are not limited to, proteins of hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis C virus (HCV), herpes simplex virus (HSV), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella-zoster virus (VZV), influenza virus, plant viruses such as tobacco mosaic satellite virus (TMSV) and barley stripe mosaic virus (BSMV), the core antigen of hepatitis B virus (HBV) and the nef gene product of human immunodeficiency virus-1 (HIV-1)--especially since nef has been shown to play an important role in the development of AIDS. (Kesstler, H. W. III, et al. Cell (1991) 65:651-662. Accordingly, inhibition of the prenylation of these target proteins or the post-prenylation reactions thereof is claimed to be inhibitory to the progress of these infections.